docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo-Hoo to You!/Transcript
Theme song :Mr. McStuffins: Ooooh! Ooooooh! :Doc: Dad! :Mr. McStuffins: Just warming up my spooky Halloween voices. Ooooooh! Boo! Yep. I think I'm ready! :Doc: Me too! I love Halloween! :Mr. McStuffins: Like father, like daughter. Yes, siree, my little boo-buddy. I do believe this is the best McStuffins McSpooky room we've ever done! :Doc: Me too, and we open it in an hour! :Mr. McStuffins: Oh! I've got something new for this year's spooky spectacular! :Doc: What is it? :Mr. McStuffins: Wait here. :Doc: A jack-o'-lantern? But we have a ton of those already. :Mr. McStuffins: Not like this one. It has a motion sensor. When someone walks by-- :Sebastian: Boooooo! :Doc: Giggles Scary! Hee hee hee hee! :Mr. McStuffins: My turn! Whistles Huh? Whistles Hey. It's not working! Hmm. I'll have to see what's wrong with it-- :Ring :Mr. McStuffins: Oh! Ha ha! My bat brownies are done. Be right back. :Doc: Dad, can I take this to the clinic, see if I can figure out why it isn't working? :Mr. McStuffins: Sure, Doc. I don't know anyone as good at fixing toys as you are. :Doc: Me neither! As far as I know, I`m the best toy doctor there is! :Doc: The doc is in! :goes off :Stuffy: Happy Halloween, Doc! :Doc: Happy Halloween, everyone! I love all your costumes! :Stuffy: Thanks, Doc! :Hallie: You look great, too. :Lambie: Giggles I love mine, too. :Chilly: Aw, thanks. :Doc: Chilly, what are you dressed up as? :Chilly: A snowman! :Doc: But... you look great! :Chilly: Aw, thanks! I tried. :Stuffy: Kids starting to trick-or-treat yet? I love seeing everyone's costumes. :Doc: Not yet, but they'll start soon! :Stuffy: himself in the mirror Humming Aah! Pirate! :Lambie: Whoa! That's you in a costume! :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. Ha ha ha! I knew that. :Lambie: Is it time for everyone to come over for your McStuffins McSpoooooky party? :Hallie: You can't start the party without your Halloween hippo! Heeey-hooo! :Doc: I wouldn't think of it, Hallie, but we have a patient to see first. :Chilly: Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's in there? A-A gulp ghost?! :Stuffy: There's no such thing as ghosts, Chilly. No need to be afraid. So what is in there? :Doc: A ghost. :Stuffy: Aah! :Chilly: Wait. You took my line. Aah! :Doc: But it's a toy ghost my dad and I are using in the spooky room. It's not any scarier than you are. :Stuffy: I can be scary! :Chilly: And I can be scared. :Sebastian: Hey. Can someone get me out of here? The top of my pumpkin won't open! :Doc: Don't worry. We will. What's your name? :Sebastian: Sebastian. :Hallie: Sounds like someone needs a checkup. :Chilly: I agree. I like to get them regularly. :Hallie: Not you! The ghost! :Chilly: Aah! Ghost! Heh heh. Sorry. Instinct. :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Hmm. This--this latch is...stuck. That's it! I have a diagnosis! Sebastian, you have Ghost-Stuck-in-a-Pumpkin Syndrome. It's very rare. :Hallie: Let me see if I can scare up the "Big Book of Boo-Boos"! :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! "Big Book of Boo-Boos"! Get it? Boo-boooos! You know, it's funny 'cause, you know, it's Halloween and all? Anybody? :Sebastian: Doc, how are you gonna fix it? :Doc: I just need to loosed this screw. :Sebastian: I'm freeeee! :Stuffy: Aah! Ohh! :Sebastian: What are you scared of? :Stuffy: Me? Scared? Ha ha! I don't get scared. :Sebastian: Oh, right. Because you're a pirate! :Doc: Stuffy's really a dragon. He's dressed in a costume. We all are. :Squeak :Sebastian: Hi, cute mouse. :Doc: Squeakers isn't a mouse. He's a fish! And Hallie is a hippo, not a daisy. :Hallie: But don't you worry. I smell just as sweet as a daisy dipped in sugar coated sunshine! :Doc: Lambie, she's a lamb, not a rabbit, and I'm not a cowgirl. I'm a doctor. :Chilly: Don't know if you can tell, but I'm a snowman. :Sebastian: Wow. You guys look great, but why are you dressed up? :Doc: For Halloween. Haven't you ever been? :Sebastian: Um, no. This is my first one. :Doc: Oh. Well, everyone dresses up. You're gonna love it! It's my favorite holiday. My dad's too. Hey. You're fixed, so I can show you. It's time to open our world famous McStuffins McSpooooky roooom! :Sebastian: Oh, yeah. Great. :Mr. McStuffins': Almost done with the McSpooky punch. How'd you do with the ghost? :Doc: He's all fixed. :Mr. McStuffins: Great. I should be done in a few, and then we can open the doors. Mwa ha ha ha! :Doc: You might want to keep working on that one. :Lambie: Wow! :Chilly: Amazing! :Stuffy: Far out! :Hallie: This is cool! :Sebastian: Oh, a skeleton! And bats! And they don't look friendly. Oh, I don't like Halloween. It's scary! Ohh! A witch! Aah! :Doc: Sebastian? :Lambie: Maybe he wants up to give him a try! Someone just has to walk in front of him, right? :Stuffy: Let me handle this. Nothing scares me! Spider comes in front of him Aah! Except spiders. Scared of spiders. :Squeaking :Stuffy: the spider isn't real Ha ha! Course this spider isn't real, which I knew all along. Oh, I love a good scare that turns out not to be scary! :Hallie: Stuffy, walk in front of that pumpkin already, will you? :Doc: Huh. It didn't work. :Stuffy: Humming Oh, there's definitely something wrong. :Doc: Oh, no! Sebastian must have had a relapse of Ghost-Stuck-in-a-Pumpkin Syndrome. :Stuffy: Ooh! Not a relapse! That's terrible. Uh, what's a relapse again? :Doc: It's when something you already had comes back again. Don't worry, Sebastian. I'll give you another checkup. Huh. His latch isn't stuck. :Hallie: So it's not Ghost-Stuck-in-a-Pumpkin Syndrome? :Doc: Doesn't look like it. Sebastian, can you come out? :Sebastian: Oh. Uh, OK. :Heartbeat :Doc: Your heart is beating really fast, and you're shaking. :Sebastian: Yeah. I can't stop. :Lambie: Aw. You need a cuddle. :Sebastian: Thanks. :Doc: Heart beating fast, shaking, and a cuddle makes you feel better. Sebastian, are you scared? :Sebastian: Yeah, I am. I know I'm a ghost and I'm supposed to be scaring everyone else, but I'm scared. :Doc: I know everyone looks scary on Halloween, but it's all pretend. :Sebastian: Really? Those skeletons and witches don't look very friendly. :Doc: That's Hazel. She's pretending to be scary, but she's soooo nice. :goes off :Doc: Why don't I introduce you, and you can see how sweet she is. Hi, Hazel! :Hazel: Hi, Doll! Don't you look adorable all decked out in the cowgirl costume? :Doc: Thanks! This is my friend Sebastian. :Hazel: Hi, Sebastian! :Bat: Welcome to the spooky room, Sebastian. Nice folks here. You need anything, just give a call. :Sebastian: Uh, thanks! They're all so nice. Maybe Halloween is gonna be fun after all. :Doc: Oh, it definitely is. :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ What you gonna be on Halloween ♪ ::♪ To go trick or treat on Halloween? ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ You could be a fireman ♪ ::♪ A doctor or a ballerina ♪ :Lambie ::♪ A robot or a bumblebee ♪ ::♪ A monster named Edwina ♪ :Doc ::♪ There's nothing really scary ♪ ::♪ It's all just make believe ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ The ghost that just said, "Boo!" ♪ ::♪ Is still your best friend underneath ♪ ::♪ So what you gonna be on Halloween ♪ ::♪ To go trick or treat on Halloween? ♪ :Sebastian: You know what? I think Halloween is my favorite holiday, too! :Doc: Yay! :Stuffy: Way to go! :Lambie: And you're not scared? :Sebastian: Nope. Now I know that everything is just pretend. I think I'm ready to get down to spoooooky business. :Stuffy: We should probably take this baby for a test drive, make sure it's working all right. Hums :Sebastian: Boo! :Stuffy: Aah! :Sebastian: You do remember that everything is pretend, right? There's nothing to be scared of. :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. Right. :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly laugh :Stuffy: Of course I know that. :Mr. McStuffins: Ready to open up, Doc? :Doc: Guys, are you ready? :Sebastian: You bet! :Squeak :Sebastian: And, Doc, thanks! :Doc: Anytime. Nice costume! :Mr. McStuffins: Thanks! This place look grea-- :Sebastian: Boo! :Mr. McStuffins: Whoa! :Doc: Ha ha! Dad, it's not real. :Mr. McStuffins: Your right, Doc. It's not... :Sebastian: Boo! :Mr. McStuffins: And that's why I love Halloween! :Doc: Me too! Let's open the doors. :Mr. McStuffins: After you. :Boy: Trick or treat! :Girl: Happy Halloween. :Doc: Come on in. :Girl: Whoa! :Boy: Whoa! Spiders? Skeletons! :Sebastian: Boo! :Boy: Aah! Awesome. :Girl: This room, like, totally rocks. :Sebastian: Boo! :Girl: Aah! :Mr. McStuffins: Ooh! Boo! :Doc: Dad! Ha ha ha! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts